My Roommate
by shiroinobara
Summary: You were loud, fun and clumsy. You had no luck in the kitchen and preferred take out. You hated the thought of being forced into things, and despised perverts. With the addition to that, you also happened to be Alfred F. Jones best girl friend.


You were loud, fun and clumsy. You had no luck in the kitchen and prefered take out. You hated the thought of being forced into things, and despised perverts. With the addition to that, you also happened to be Alfred F. Jones best girl friend.

Now usually this is the part were you claim that you had a bit of a crush on the burger obsessed hero. But you aren't as predictably cliche.

Nope, not at all. In fact if anything you saw him as your brother. Which is what led you to believe that there would be no harm into moving in with him. Oh could you have been anymore wrong.

"Aaand, there we go!" you heaved with a heavy sigh as you brought in the last of your belongings. All day long you had been moving all of your stuff into your best friends apartment.

"Oh dude? Is that all of it, you should've just let me bring it all in then." well speak of the devil.

"Pfft. You act as if Id actually let you do all my work. I mean it's enough your letting me crash your place." you said crashing on his sofa from exhaustion.

"Dude, you know theres that saying. What are friends for?" he replied chuckling. He waited for a snappy come back, but got worried when there was silence. So he walked over to the sofa only to find you passes out in and awkward position.

He couldn't suppress the chuckle that left his lips, as he walked over and draped his camo patterned jacket over your smaller form. Then he narrowed his eyes at the pile of boxes that now cluttered his clean living room, and let out a light sigh. "What are friends for?"

"Mmm, whats that smell?" you let out a light moan to the mouth watering smell that invaded your nostrils. Then with the sudden realization that youd passed out, you jumped up remembering about your belongings still scattered everywhere.

But when you looked around, the place was clean. You were trying to figure if you did put away your stuff when Alfred walked in, two plates full of food in hand.

"Dude, what are you doing? Staring off into space like that." you averted your gaze a bit flustered.

"Im not staring into space! What are you talking about and have you seen my stuff and did you cook and dude those look delicious and where did you learn to cook and-mmm!"

Alfred had shoved a buttered bread roll into your mouth to shut you up. Then he spoke.

"You were dude, no point denying it. Your stuff is in your room already, I put them there. And just because you cant cook doesnt mean i cant make us a decent dinner. Now lets eat.

After dinner, you both went to organize your new room. Naturally, Alfred helped move things to the position that you wanted your things to be in, and even helped with your closet.

He picked up an odd looking box. His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it only to find a french maid costume. He was at a loss for words.

"Dude!" his sudden yell made you drop a box your were holding to look at him.

"What?" you then noticed what he was holding, your face flushed red and you too were at a loss for words. He started to walk towards you with a grin now plastered on his face.

"Never knew you were the kinky typ-!" Your reaction to his teasing remark was a straight to his face by instinct.

He fell on his ass dropping the costume to hold his now bleeding nose. And you immediately went to his side feeling complete regret.

"Oh crap! Dude I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean-"

"Dude, its okay. It was my fault for saying that. I know how you get with perverts, and I guess that was pretty perverting of me...but the costume dude?"

You helped him to the bathroom and began to tend to his nose.

"It was a birthday gift from Francis you dimwit.". You replied in a tsundere tone, trying to ignore the obvious amusement on his face.

You continued to wipe the now dried blood from the top of his lips. Alfred couldn't help but notice how close you two were, how soft and gentle your fingers were, how good you smelled. It was then that he wondered if you tasted as goo- wait, what?

"Woah!" You jumped back as Alfred suddenly stood up, you looked at him with wide eyes. "Dude, what the he-" He walked pass you and headed for your door.

"Sorry kid, I forgot I have some work I have to do on the computer, so yeah. Night, don't let the bug beds, or no. Bed bugs bite." He stuttered while rushing out of your room.

You heard his room door slam down the hallway, and just stood there for a few minutes. "Alrighty then." was all you could come up with before you continued to unpack your new room, in your new home, without the help of your new roommate.


End file.
